Dedication
by Twilight Memories
Summary: He was there for her childhood, and he would remain there for her future. [Oneshot, Jii's POV, no pairings]


_I have been sitting here, bored at my computer with no one online, going through my art and fanfiction while the urge to write was suddenly bestowed upon me! Why i am talking like this, i do not know. Perhaps the attempt to write in Jii's POV influenced me. That, or it could be the possibility that boredom at 2:30 in the morning does strange things to you. __Who knows!_

_My body clock has been thrown off for the summer so i'll probably sit here for another 3 hours doing absolutely nothing, and then sleep in to 3:30 in the afternoon and feel too tired to read the two, long books that are also known as my summer reading. Either way, i'm throwing this at your heads, so watch out! Twi is trying to get back into a writing mood so to work on other fanfiction. Enjoy!_

_Also, i will repeat what i have said before. These new updates on FFnet make me laugh. So hard._

_Disclaimer: Have i ever owned Gash Bell? No, so shut up and read._

**

* * *

**

**Dedication**

Now, I am an old man and have seen many things throughout my years, starting from my childhood to this very day. Within my youth, my family raised me in a traditional style to always be polite and show common courtesy, open doors for the ladies and honor the family name. Ah! And I have stuck true to this, that I have! Even being the butler to the affluent Belmond family, I made sure to remember everything I was taught as a child and remembered that this was home now.

During Miss Sherry's early days, I always made sure to be extra polite to her, as she was the one who needed it most. Throughout my life, I had made sure to observe my surroundings and the company I was with. She never appeared to perform sufficiently to her mother's demands and was always a little low on self esteem, so I dedicated myself to give her the smallest things required to move on—compliment her dress or a word of encouragement—it truly was for the best. Why, I say if she had more of compassion in her childhood, she would have never attempted suicide!

Ah, oh, my, I really should not talk harsh of her! Miss Sherry has been family to me for years, and although Madam Belmond could not support her as so (and oh! How I do not enjoy saying such things!) required, I made a promise to always be there for the girl! How I have kept true to this as well!

Despite my pledge, it is quite difficult to keep up with Miss Sherry these days. Even if it was a little challenging in the past, it has become much more so now! Why, she's gained a frightening little fellow in her life, and it's making things much more difficult! Master Brago is not the type to wait for others, nor does he appear to have any acceptance for the leisurely. In fact, he is the most violent creature I have ever laid my eyes upon! It is always fast and never ending with him, he is always on the go and dragging dear Miss Sherry in these horrendous battles. What astonishes me more is that she never hesitates to go with him! Oh, Miss Sherry, what am I to do for you if you are always endangering yourself with this demon from another world?

At times I have quite frequently wondered if I would ever have given up my position as butler to Miss Sherry, prior to ever learning of this imposing battle for kingship. Why, I am an old man, I was never fit to follow around a pair of warriors that situated themselves in mind-blowing battles! Nor was Miss Sherry supposed to grow up in such a violent manner! I feel terrible to say it, but it is most certainly a good thing her mother has not lived to see this!

Ah, but I have been quite frequently told that it had to have been destiny for her, as no other could become Master Brago's 'bookkeeper,' the term the two use for the humans who carry books quite similar to the black one given to Miss Sherry. From what I have witnessed, upon reading from these magical items, spells are cast, and the mamono perform unbelievable abilities! I myself have felt the brutal strength of her demon companion in the past, so to understand he can do more than strangle you makes me shudder with fright!

Yet still! What is an old man like me to do? Witnessing such conflicts with other 'teams' makes my heart beat faster and faster, I do not know how Miss Sherry can handle these battles! Perhaps it is my age that is holding me back from comprehending such a thing; my bones were not built to fight, oh, certainly not! Whenever Miss Sherry and Master Brago come back from a venture, the two most always return with a battle scar or terrible wound!

Why, I do not know how a woman could handle such wounds, nonetheless her companion! He once had his arm torn from his shoulder—and he simply put it right back on! What is this battle coming to? That could have possibly happened to dear Miss Sherry! Oh, my, what would happen then? Certainly we humans do not possess such abilities to recover from our _limbs_ being removed?

So many times have I tried to convince her that these battles are too dangerous for her, that a woman of such beauty should not risk hurting herself or possibly even death! But oh! It is her friend that she is hoping to save! Ah, yes, dear, sweet Miss Koko! Indeed, it was her who had saved Miss Sherry from the raging river that nearly claimed her life. Oh, the gentle one, that she is! The kindest woman one would ever meet! No wonder she wanted to save her so badly, losing someone such as her was such a terrible loss! From what information has been given to me, poor Miss Koko's pure heart had been claimed by an evil entity! Miss Sherry has promised to save her dear friend's soul from this wickedness! Oh, the hopes given to this battle!

Ah, me, I am merely an old man. I do try my best to accompany Miss Sherry and Master Brago everywhere I can go, but my body is wearing with age and at times, it is hard to keep up. But! I will not let that stop me, if I must endanger my own life to help dear Miss Sherry, then I will do so!

After all, as a child I was taught to keep promises, as they were what bound you to truth and loyalty, not to mention the name of your family. It has always been my duty to keep an eye on Miss Sherry and make sure she was well protected! Forever would I always be there to assist her when needed, I would be the one to supply the medical care she or her companion would need after a rough fight, or any hope or encouragement she needed to continue on! Even though I wished her to not participate in such dangerous activities, it was my job to support Miss Sherry, and I knew that this was a time she needed it most!

Miss Sherry, please do understand I am not capable of much at this point of time. However, I have always been there to assist you since your early childhood! Never have I had the slightest desire to abandon you, so know that I am forever at your service!


End file.
